Apocalypse
by SaltwaterJanuary
Summary: Sometimes I wonder if it's the end. But I keep hoping, keep loving, keep dreaming anyway. A girl's descent into sweet madness.


_Apocalypse_

We'd been running from this all our lives, really. Racing time to get away from this- but we could only run for so long. We could only have a time.

And now, here we were. The end of it all. The end of the world. The very thing so many author's try to paint into their stories.

It's different when you're actually going through it.

But there is something those stories don't tell you. It may have been the end of the world- but it's not the end of everything.

Love remains. And even after all this- there was still something yet to come.

Not many believe it. Sometimes I don't blame them.

But I've had other's come alongside me, and remind me of the hope ahead.

He was one of them.

* * *

He took my hand in his, led the way swiftly.

I followed close to him, silent.

The world around was in shambles- with the disaster, and the separation, and the terror abounding.

It must've been halfway through- the destruction almost complete.

He stuck by me, and I prayed that it would always be that way.

 _We're not going to part ways, are we Silver?_

And what would I do if we ever did?

My heart broke at the thought, prepared for the possibility.

* * *

 _Please tell me you won't let go._

* * *

"We can stop here. It should be safe for now."

I breathed heavily. Collapsed to my weary knees.

But what were we even running from?

My best guess was that we would be killed by something, eventually. Whether it be by the people, by the flames, or by another means.

We'd be safer farther out, anyway.

I wondered if any of it looked familiar to him, sometimes.

* * *

 _But we'll be killed anyway, sooner or later._

It was scary to think about.

 _Hang on tighter._

* * *

"You're worried, aren't you?"

I nodded, absent-minded to his voice.

Why did it always feel like we were the last ones left?

Left to dream, left to hope, left to wish.

Like the world was making a mock; a satire.

That's the way it always felt.

"We'll make it through the day. You'll see."

I knew he wasn't lying; and I still had spirit left in me to believe it.

"I know."

I stood up, and embraced him again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Yellow eyes gazed directly at me. "Don't give up just yet."

"I won't."

 _I never will._

* * *

Was this all in my head? How dare I just…feel this way?

Was it out of context, out of character?

I never thought so.

Oh, Silver, tell me that this is how it would be.

Actually, no. Tell me the truth.

* * *

But saying it was all in my head would be the end of hoping.

Dismissing the promise I had made.

I knew it meant something.

* * *

"You're afraid that it's not me. You're afraid that it's a ghost of me, a false reality?"

"Exactly. But…I can't stop."

"You'll see someday. Someday it will all make sense, and then you'll know."

All I heard was hope, and found truth even in the end.

At least, in my position.

But I didn't deny the pain. Because that was real, too.

* * *

 _If you're going to be the death of me, I love you anyway._

 _This is such a nice descent, though._

 _The best I've ever had._

* * *

"This is going to be tough." That much was true.

"I know, but I'm willing to do it anyway."

He gave me a slight smile, and together we struggled along, the rough terrain difficult to traverse.

But I'd hang on till the very end.

We were outnumbered, outcasted, outweathered. But at least we were out of sight- from the others who wanted us dead.

* * *

We had made it fully into the country side; finally free. But not safe.

The end still raged on, but at least at a lower rate here.

We could manage for awhile. At least awhile.

* * *

That was only a war made in the minds of those around us, but mostly created by _me_.

I'm only glad it wasn't real. But in a way, it was.

Because you want to kill us now, right?

The unique mary-sue pairing, where the love is subtle but real.

Never once did I mention that he had the same affections for me, though.

Keep that in mind.

I guess I'm wrong. I guess I'm too young. But that's your judgement, I suppose, not mine.

And…It wasn't the end after all.


End file.
